No me crees
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Los ojos castaños y los ojos verdes se encontraron brevemente. ¿¿Podrá él convencerla de que sus sentimientos de amor? LJ


* * *
    
    **No me crees**

* * *

El joven deslizó, con cierta desesperación y exasperación, sus manos por medio de su negra melena.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice? - preguntó mirando a sus tres compañeros de aventuras. Y aquel trío que le rodeaba simplemente atinó a encogerse de hombres.

- Yo no comprendo a las mujeres - replicó uno de ellos, cuyo oscuro cabello cubría sus ojos de manera natural - Pregúntale a _Lunático_, él es experto en la materia, aunque aún ignoro el motivo -

- El hecho de que sea más observador que ustedes no significa que yo sea experto en la materia - Remus se ruborizó mucho ante el comentario de Sirius - Las mujeres son indescifrables -

A James en esos instantes no le interesaba saber cuál de los dos tenía la razón. Lo que quería era una simple explicación de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- Me he controlado - hizo un autoanálisis de su actual vida - No me fastidiado a ninguno de primero. Llevo cerca de tres semanas sin castigo alguno -

- Un record impresionante - agregó Remus con una amplia sonrisa.

James sonrió halagado.

- ¿Y qué hay de _Snivellus_? - observó Peter con cierto recelo al nombrarlo - ¿Le has vuelto a echar algún maleficio? -

James frunció el entrecejo, como si estuviese recordando algún acontecimiento, o quizá recordaba perfectamente la horrible situación en la que se vio sometido.

- ¿Aún no lo han visto? - James murmuró débilmente.

Los tres animagos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

- Bueno - suspiró entre desganado y cansado - Madam Pomfrey se está encargando de los granos de su rostro. Me asombra que no se le hayan resbalado de su grasienta cara -

- ¿Y ahora qué? - indagó Sirius, pero no en tono de reproche, sino de neto interés.

James se remangó la túnica hasta la altura del hombro y le señaló las rojizas letras que tenía en el brazo, apenas se podía leer _fanf_, la palabra obviamente estaba acortada.

- Fanfarrón - respondió James ante la mirada expectativa de sus amigos - No pudo terminarla de escribir porque en su cara, _extrañamente_, se formó un brote de granos con la palabra _Snivelly _-

Al finalizar su relato una sonrisa entre traviesa y orgullosa se enmarcó en el joven Potter.

- Y ella se habrá enterado - observó Remus.

- No lo creo - dijo James aunque se le notó un dejo de temor en su voz - Y si así fuera debe enterarse de que no voy a permitir que _Snivelly_ esté echándome maldiciones y no haga nada para evitarlo -

- Bien dicho - le apoyó Sirius colocando un brazo alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo - ¡¡Debes defenderte!! Caso contrario _Snivellus_ te hechizará a su antojo -

James sonrió agradecido pero volvió su castaño mirar a la ruta que la joven de ojos verdes había tomado.

- Aunque no creo que debas desanimarte - le comentó Peter - Ahora no reconsideró al calamar, ¿Verdad? -

Potter asintió apretando los dientes. En realidad hubiese preferido una milésima y rotunda negativa de parte de esa joven que le carcome los pensamientos a que ella hubiese seguido su rumbo sin responderle. James no sabía si ella le había ignorado (lo cual lo atormentaba) o no quiso responderle (quizá ella no podía darle una negativa pero tampoco una respuesta positiva)

- Ven, vamos - le haló Sirius mientras se adentraban al castillo debido a que nubes oscuras se agruparon y corría un fuerte y helado viento.

* * *

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Eres como la lluvia que dibuja en mi ventana  
un corazón, tan increíble, amor. Y no me crees!_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Dos y media de la madrugada y James podía escuchar claramente al tiempo transcurrir. Le parecía que justo en la madrugada se podía oír al segundero de su reloj de mesa aunque al instante fue consciente que si escuchaba al reloj era porque la habitación estaba envuelta en un profundo silencio.

Su mirada se posó en los vidrios de la ventana que estaba empapada y empañada.

_«Un perfecto sitio para dibujar»_ se había dicho mentalmente y con cuidado se levantó se su cama para graficar en el vidrio una esfera con alas.

Brevemente apretó la mano haciendo parecer que si fuese un dibujante estuviese cambiando de color de pintura, y con la yema del dedo trazó lentamente dos letras en medio de la esfera.

_«Lily Evans»_ suspiró profunda y silenciosamente.

Le quitaba el sueño, le inyectaba ganas de ser el mejor. Le reprimía acciones indebidas, le llenaba de alegría su rostro enmarcado principalmente por esa mirada esmeralda.

Sentía tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo.

Su entusiasmo al verla era abruptamente apagado por la indiferencia y el notable poco trato que ella quería entablar con él.

James arrimó su azabache cabellera al borde de la ventana, con cierto cuidado de no estropear el gráfico que había hecho, y recordó las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho antes de comenzar a ignorarlo abruptamente.

_- Porque no te brindo ni una sola mirada de admiración te has empeñado en que me fije en ti, porque es un golpe bajo a tu ego -_

_- ¡¡No es eso!! ¡¡Tú me gustas y trato de gustarte!! ¡¡Jamás encontré en este colegio a una chica que fuera tan hermosa e inteligente al mismo tiempo!! -_

Y Lily dio la media vuelta, comenzando a ignorarlo cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos, en clases, a la hora del almuerzo, en la biblioteca, fuera del castillo, en la Sala Común, a la hora de la merienda...

¡¡En fin!!

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Eres **mucho más que una historia** que en las noches  
se desnuda en mi canción, **tan increíble, amor.** Y no me crees!**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Por suerte tenía aún la salida a Hogsmeade en Febrero y ahí sí que la obligaría a escucharlo. Así tengan que encerrarse en _Las Tres Escobas._

_«No es una mala idea»_ James sonrió para sí mismo y de inmediato fue a su baúl para comenzar a rebuscar en una bolsa de piel de dragón unas monedas, como parte del dinero que recibía de sus padres cada vez que él iba a Hogwarts.

El joven siempre consideraba que sus padres se sobrepasaban a la hora de entregarle los galeones que eran utilizados como _gastos estudiantiles_ que no estaban previstos en la lista del año escolar (el tintero podía gastarse, algún libro rasgarse o desaparecer.... habían tenido ciertos inconvenientes con los libros como el _Libro invisible de la invisibilidad_, el mismo que se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos apenas de haberlo adquirido y a su dueño se le desaparecieron los otros 199 ejemplares)

_«Esto va mucho más allá de un gasto académico ¡¡Es para mi vida!!»_ pensó entusiasmado mientras contaba cada uno de los galeones _«Y mis notas no son malas, así que no pueden quejarse»_

Las monedas sonaban, como si estuviesen brincando en señal de apoyo a lo que el joven Potter tenía en mente.

_«La dama Rosmerta es una excelente persona. Y además le alquilaría el sitio por un par de horas. Es tiempo suficiente!! Luego de ello, Lily, si te niegas a darme una respuesta.... »_ Negó con la cabeza evitando pensar en la posibilidad.

Todo lo veía de un lado más brillante, más positivo. 

Así que, notablemente más calmado, se dirigió a la ventana, borró el dibujo que había hecho y volvió a su cama

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Eres agua para el fuego que despierta mi almohada,  
luna de papel para este cuento de hadas._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

* * *

- ¡¡Mucha suerte!! - Sirius le habló con voz baja pero segura al instante que disimuladamente abría la puerta de _Las Tres Escobas._

Potter se volvió hacia Black y sintió su pecho hincharse de de alegría al saber que cuenta con un amigo tan incondicional como Sirius de su parte. No es que tenga algo en contra de Remus o de Peter, pero definitivamente la amistad con Sirius era otra cosa.

Sirius se colocó los dos brazos atrás de la cabeza y al ver que James le iba a contestar le interrumpió con un ademán.

Un grupo de muchachas se iba acercando a _Las Tres Escobas_ entre las cuales fácilmente destacaba la femenina que vivía constantemente en el pensamiento de James.

El joven Potter se arrimó aparentemente indiferente a la pared adjunta a la puerta abierta del popular sitio.

Lily fue la primera en ingresar a _Las Tres Escobas_ cuando Sirius detiene a las otras quienes se extrañaron por la acción del apuesto joven.

- ¡¡Esperen!! ¡¡No deben entrar!! - Sirius les habló con una seriedad que era pocas veces vista en él - la dama Rosmerta acaba de salir y volverá dentro de poco, no hay nadie adentro -

- Si Lily acabó de entrar - replicó una de ellas en un claro tono de desconfianza.

- Iré por ella - se apresuró a decir James en un tono que parecía que recitaba de memoria una receta de Pociones.

Y en el instante en que Potter entró al sitio la puerta se cerró.

Una de las amigas de Lily se acercó e intentó tocar la manija, pero parecía que tenía una barrera protegiéndola. La chica se remangó la túnica y sacando su varita invocó:

- _ Alohomora _ -

Pero nada ocurrió.

La chica mira desconcertada a Black quien fingió preocupación y también sacó su túnica diciendo cosas incomprensibles. De la varita de Sirius sólo salían chispas coloridas que rebotaban en la puerta.

- No hay de qué preocuparse - replicó con una amplia sonrisa al minuto intentando tranquilizar a las jóvenes presentes - La dama Rosmerta no tarda en venir -

A Sirius le pareció escuchar que una de las chicas le decía a otra _'Lily tiene su varita y es excelente con sus encantamientos'_, entonces no le quedó ni una pizca de sonrisa en su rostro y por dentro deseó que su amigo no terminara con tentáculos en el rostro.

* * *

Lily estaba concentrada y admirada al mismo tiempo de que, un sitio tan popular en Hogsmeade como _Las Tres Escobas_, estuviese completamente vacío.

Ella intentó llamar a la dueña del sitio, pero en aquellos instantes olvidó el nombre. Lo cual ya era mucho decir de cuán nerviosa se sentía Lily, pues su excelente memoria no solía olvidar las palabras con facilidad. Era por ello que tenía excelentes calificaciones dejando bien en claro que no era necesario ser de _sangre pura_ para demostrar que ella es más competente que los estudiantes que han pasado toda su vida rodeada de la magia.

Pero esa sensación de que era observada.... esa sensación picoteaba su alma como si fuese una lechuza llamando desde el ventanal.

Sintió claramente cómo alguien se acercaba y a Lily no le bastó voltear para encararlo. Ella podía percibir a kilómetros ese aroma tan varonil como penetrante.

Sin embargo dos brazos la sujetaron con firmeza, más no con brusquedad, y la voltearon

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Beso que se escapa y que me envuelve hasta el alma,  
dueña del porqué, de todo lo que me pasa._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Al instante las masculinas manos se posaron sobre las de ella sosteniéndolas firmemente, con algo de fuerza por si a ella le daba por soltarse. Aunque Lily en aquellos instantes no estaba concentrada en que las manos de James dejen las de ella, sino que los labios de él dejen los de ella.

El cuerpo de Lily intentó apartarse debido a que su rostro no lo conseguía, pero James la haló hacia ella y prácticamente la obligó a no moverse de su sitio.

La situación duró muchos segundos, demasiados para ser un beso robado. Será porque James estaba tan perdido en los labios de ella que mientras dure la situación le daba lo mismo si afuera aparecía un colacuerno húngaro a atacar a los habitantes de Hogsmeade.

Lily abrió los labios, notablemente para protestar, pero esto fue aprovechado por James para profundizar esa caricia que no había imaginado ni en sus más voladas fantasías de lo que iba a decirle ese día.

Sin embargo ella se las ingenió para poder articular aunque sea siete letras enlazadas y con un significado claro:

_- Detente -_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Aire fresco cuando dices una palabra.  
Cuerpo de mi cuerpo, tormenta en la calma._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

El tono de Lily era débil, casi suplicante.

Y a decir verdad no lo fue ni lo suficientemente firme como para obligarlo a retroceder ni lo suficientemente quejumbroso para hacerle creer que le estaba haciendo daño.

James dejó las manos de Lily, llevando el riesgo de que ella le empujara, y la rodeó desde la cintura. El beso había pasado de abrupto y repentino a una caricia delicada y tierna, aún así conservaba la pasión.

Transmitía perfectamente todo lo que James ha sentido durante tantos años, sentimiento que nunca se molestó en ocultar pero sí tuvo que aprender a madurar a tal punto de que se hizo incontenible para él y debió exteriorizarlo de alguna forma.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Sombra que persigo por toda la casa.  
Y ahora que lo entiendo ¿Por qué me das la espalda?  
Y no me crees, no me crees._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Lily, por su lado, sintió y disfrutó plenamente lo que sentía: James había actuado osadamente, de seguro que había alquilado _Las Tres Escobas_ para esto. Lo cual le presumía de lo que era capaz... _por ella._

Por otro lado James no le había hecho daño a nadie. Bueno, quizá sí a los estudiantes que anhelaban un poco de espumosa cerveza de mantequilla, pero eso era breve y reparable porque luego podrían disfrutar de la caliente bebida puesto que él y ella no iban a quedarse todo el día encerrados .

¿O sí?

Lily utilizó sus manos para finalmente empujar a James aunque no fue brusca pero sí firme en la decisión de que quería respirar sin ayuda alguna.

Las manos de James se deslizaron suavemente por su cintura al instante que él se apartaba.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Mucho más que una historia que en las noches  
se desnuda en mi canción, tan increíble, amor**.** Y no me crees!**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? -

Lily intentó con todas sus fuerzas adoptar una actitud de molesta, pero el beso sí que le había encantado (¿James le había puesto algún hechizo a sus labios?) y parecía que quería gritar de felicidad.

James, en cambio, mostró una atractiva sonrisa.

- Besarte - le respondió con calma.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Eres agua para el fuego que despierta mi almohada,  
luna de papel para este cuento de hadas._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- ¿Y lo dices así... tan.... - a Lily le temblaba el labio inferior debido a que aquella sonrisa que James no borraba de su rostro y más la humedad que sentía en sus labios le removían algo en el alma y le hacían sentir cierta punzada como la que sintió cuando entró a ese sitio, como la que sintió en algunas noches de desvelo cuando se preguntaba el porqué no podía quitarse el rostro de James de su mente.

- Es que eso fue lo que estaba haciendo - James se acercó más a ella - ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? - le preguntó divertido.

Y como para darle una clara muestra volvió a besarla de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cuando descubrió que la tenía prisionera sin posible escapatoria ni intromisión alguna por parte de nadie.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Beso que se escapa y que me envuelve hasta el alma,  
dueña del porqué, de todo lo que me pasa._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Entendí - 

Lily tenía el rostro enrojecido cuando rompió abruptamente el contacto que había durado muchísimo menos que el anterior pero fue más que suficiente para que las sensaciones en ella se movieran en su interior como si fuese un torbellino.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Aire fresco cuando dices una palabra.  
Cuerpo de mi cuerpo, tormenta en la calma._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Ella se volvió en contra de él, analizando su situación: los sentimientos que él, por enésima vez en aquel mes de Febrero volvía a decirle; y los de ella, que seguían tan revueltos como si fuese una fiesta de fin de año en la Sala Común luego de haberle arrebatado la copa a los de Slytherin.

¿Por qué parecía que ya no lo detestaba como le había afirmado hasta hace dos años atrás? ¿Por qué le era difícil contenerse ante los atrevidos labios que buscaban los de ella? ¿Por qué tiene que notar que a James se le han bajado notablemente los humos desde que ella le había dicho claramente que esa altanería le molestaba?

Claro que aún no podía quitarse esa manía de alborotarse el cabello, quizá eso era tan natural en él como su habilidad para jugar al Quidditch.

Tan normal como esperar a que él se encuentre siempre a pocos metros de donde ella y su grupo de amigas se encuentran reunidas. Y es de agregar que en la actualidad ahora es normal escuchar que Potter y su grupo de amigos rían abiertamente, bromeen entre ellos pero al menos ya no fastidiaban al primero que se les cruzaba porque sí.

Y tan normal también era de que _por casualidad _se lo halle por cualquier lado de la la zona de la casa de Gryffindor: los pasillos, a la hora de pasar por el retrato, que James diga la contraseña por ella, que le ayude a llevar los libros (¡¡Y vaya que Lily llevaba libros!!) que se encuentren en la sala común.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Sombra que persigo por toda la casa.  
Y ahora que lo entiendo ¿Por qué me das la espalda?  
Y no me crees, no me crees._

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Aunque nunca estuvieron a solas como se encontraban ahora porque siempre estaban los amigos de él, o las amigas de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? - James dudó unos instantes en cómo debía llamar a la mujer que había acabado de besar, pero se decidió a como siempre la había llamado - Evans -

Lily se sintió algo extraña al oír su apellido, le hubiese parecido menos extraño que la llamara por su nombre luego de la confianza que él tomó al besarla sin previo aviso.

- ¿No crees en lo que siento por ti? - James indagó tomando una mano de ella y llevándose hacia su propio corazón haciendo que sintiera la palpitación del mismo - ¿Acaso dudas que esto sea real? -

- Creo que piensas que soy como una snitch dorada a la cual no puedes atrapar y por ello persistes en citarme, hablarme -

Hubiese querido decir _besarme,_ pero se contuvo por sentir que la palpitación de James competía ferozmente con el propio latir de su corazón.

- No es así - con la mano libre James la obligó a que lo mirara, por unos instantes Lily creía que iba a besarla (y parecía que él se contenía enormemente por no hacerlo) pero sólo le dedicaba una intensa y sincera mirada.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Cuerpo de mi cuerpo, tormenta en la calma,  
luna de papel para este cuento de hadas  
**Eres la tormenta, lluvia y fuego en mi calma,  
eres la mujer que siempre llevo en mi alma.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_«No puede ser» _se decía Lily mentalmente _«No puede ser que un hombre sienta tanto por una mujer»_ Pero Lily lo sentía y muy claramente.

Sin embargo una parte de su mente, la analítica y prudente, se obligaba a meditar no sólo una, sino cinco y hasta diez veces para no caer en un sueño pasajero, en un simple capricho juvenil.

Demasiado había sido para Lily descubrir hace prácticamente ocho años atrás que un mundo mágico y bien resguardado esperaba por ella. Por ello se sentía diferente a su hermana (aunque en la actualidad lamentaba que ella le viese como una monstruosidad. Por suerte cuenta con el apoyo de sus padres)

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Cuerpo de mi cuerpo, tormenta en la calma,  
luna de papel para este cuento de hadas  
**Sombra que persigo por toda la casa,  
agua que refresca la pasión que me mata.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Y ahora un mago, _de sangre pura_ vale recalcarlo, se interesa con intensidad en ella. Un mago cuya familia es adinerada, un joven que tiene unas excelentes calificaciones y que desde que lo vio por primera vez tenía enlazado a su atractivo rostro moreno un ego insoportable.

Un muchacho que parecía que vivía pendiente de sus pasos. Halagador, ¿No? Sí, lo era, pero al mismo tiempo era perturbador. ¿Y si era sólo un antojo más? ¿Y si se cansaba de ella y luego la cambiaba como si fuese una _Barredora 2_ por una _Barredora 4_?

Y ello Lily no lo aceptaría. Ella no era como una escoba. Tiene sentimientos y más que nada cree en el amor. _La magia más poderosa_, en sus propias palabras. Y lo que menos le gustaría sería llevarse una terrible experiencia que le hiciera perder sus ilusiones de amar y ser amada.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Cuerpo de mi cuerpo, tormenta en la calma,  
luna de papel para este cuento de hadas  
Más que una bonita historia, **eres fuego y pasión.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - James le había tomado con las dos manos la que ella tenía en el pecho de él - ¿Qué debo hacer para que creas y sientas que esto es real? -

- Lo dices porque.... - A Lily se le estaban acabando las excusas, más bien, no las tenía cuando él eliminaba todo lo que ella detestaba de él, esos defectos realmente fastidiosos que no le permitían ver a la agradable persona que James podía ser.

- Lo digo porque lo siento - James puso suavemente su frente en la de ella - Créeme, Lily, yo daría mi vida por ti - La joven se ruborizó por la sinceridad que notó en las palabras, por el compromiso en que él se ponía y más que nada por lo hermoso que vio en sus labios el que la llamara por su nombre. - No sé qué tipo de magia has puesto en mí, pero me has hechizado -

_«La magia más poderosa» _pasó por la mente de Lily y soltó una sonrisa notablemente nerviosa que contagió a James.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Cuerpo de mi cuerpo, tormenta en la calma,  
luna de papel para este cuento de hadas  
**Vuelvo y digo que te quiero, vuelvo y digo que te amo**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Así es, Lily - murmuró James y con una mano acarició los labios de ella, como quien saborea un delicioso helado en pleno calor antes de disfrutarlo lentamente.

El fuego del aliento del joven parecía que era hierro a rojo vivo que tatuaba en el alma de ella su nombre: James Potter. Y dolía, en verdad dolía, aunque era un dolor que podía soportar.

Lo que Lily no llegaba a imaginar que lo mismo había hecho ella hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin proponérselo y sin siquiera darse cuenta.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Cuerpo de mi cuerpo, **cuerpo de mi cuerpo**  
Tormenta en la calma, **deseo que llama.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Los latidos del corazón de James parecían haberse sincronizado perfectamente con los de ella, al mismo ritmo y velocidad iban, como si estuviesen conectados.

Quizá aquellos besos los conectaron para siempre.

El amor!! Era temeroso aceptarlo, era intrigante descubrirlo y más que nada era maravilloso sentirlo.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Sombra que persigo, **alma de mi alma**  
por toda la casa, **tormenta en la calma.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Los ojosverdes se concentraron más en los perfiles masculinos grabando en su retina ese semblante enamoradizo que le parecía tan irreal como un unicornio. Y eso que los unicornios existen (justamente James, con la ayuda de Hagrid, se los había mostrado en alguna ocasión)

Y ahora nuevamente James le abría los ojos ante un nuevo mundo lleno de sensaciones sublimes y magníficas, le guiaba a la cúspide que llegan sólo quienes luego están dispuestos a lanzarse al vacío porque están plenamente seguros que su amor les ayudará a mantenerse.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Cuerpo de mi cuerpo, **sombra que persigo**  
Tormenta en la calma, **ternura en mis noches.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Lily - le susurró el joven aún embelesado de tanta belleza - Cree en mis palabras -

Ella bajó la mirada notablemente ruborizada.

Intentaba no caer en una farsa pero tampoco parecía estar segura de que tantas palabras y acciones por parte de James fueran falsas.

- Hablaremos en otra ocasión - le murmuró un tanto nerviosa.

James la tomó del rostro y suavemente besó aquellos labios que ya le pertenecían, pero anhelaba que Lily le besara sin dudas ni temores.

Lily suspiró en medio del beso y apenas apartó sus labios de los de él.

- Creo que todo esto es un juego para ti -

- No lo es - dijo James y su mirada se tornó decidida - Quisiera que te casaras conmigo -

Lily parpadeó un par de veces.

- Ahora sí que estás bromeando!! Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita oficial, y no me refiero a este _secuestro_ que has hecho conmigo, y ya me estás pidiendo matrimonio? -

- Cásate conmigo - James volvió a decir con mayor firmeza - Pienso pasarme el resto de mis días demostrándote cuánto te amo -

- James, en verdad que..... -

Pero él no se enteró de qué le iba a replicar ahora porque, emocionado por el hecho de que ella le llamó por su nombre y de paso aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros, la envolvió en otro beso tan apasionado, tan deseoso y tan lleno de calidez como todos los que él le había robado.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_Sombra que persigo, **fuerza del deseo**  
por toda la casa, **Y no me crees!!**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Aunque en esta ocasión los labios de ella respondían mejor y parecía que por cada segundo que transcurría los pretextos de ella y sus dudas se desmoronaban con la misma rapidez con la que una snitch dorada recorría un campo de juego en diez segundos.

_«Pero... ¿Matrimonio? ¡Definitivamente no está en sus cabales!» _

La joven, hija de muggles, rompió abruptamente el contacto de sus labios. Y Potter lo lamentó mucho, pues ya pensaba que finalmente la había convencido de sus sinceros sentimientos.

Los ojos castaños y los ojos verdes se encontraron brevemente. Luego ella concentró su mirada en un punto imaginario aún pensando en la respuesta a la importante pregunta que él le había hecho. Aún creía que él estaba bromeando. Ahora sí que no podía estar hablando en serio.

Un tanto exasperado y un tanto desesperado por la notable incredulidad de ella, Potter deslizó una mano por sus azabaches cabellos. Este gesto fue totalmente involuntario.

La femenina intentó ocultar el intenso rubor que le invadían las mejillas. Y sintiéndose incapaz de estar en la misma habitación que él, sin atacarlo a besos, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

Apenas había tocado la manija de la puerta de _Las Tres Escobas _cuando las palabras de él la detuvieron:

- ¡¡Jamás estuve hablando tan serio en toda mi vida, Hermione!! -

* * *

**FIN DEL FICT**

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:** ¡¡Sorpresa!! Quienes ya han seguido mis ficts en este fandom debieron esperarse algo así, no?? Simplemente no pude resistirlo!! =^^=

¿¿De dónde salió esto?? Bueno, debido a que estuve algo enferma (léase: agripada, fastidiada, aburrida, metida en cama, con una fiebre que viene y que va, leyendo mis cinco libros de HP, revisando mis antiguos cd's, verificando mis cuadernos de ficts pendientes) encontré esta canción que me pareció acorde justo a la parte que leí en HP5 algo sobre la época de los Merodeadores. (Para quienes lo han leído sabrán a qué me refiero) y el final de este fict es debido a que sigo pensando (y ni muggle, ni mago, ni bestia, ni la misma JK Rowling me hará pensar lo contrario) que Harry y Hermione son una pareja como pocas.

Así que Harry pasó, así como James con Lily (según este fict), las mismas para hacerle creer a Hermione que sus sentimientos son sinceros y que no pretende jugar con ella. Y si consideramos que James convenció a Lily (porque sino no existía Harry, ne?) entonces.... n_n

La canción **_No me crees_**, es del grupo **_Salsa Kid's_**. Los personajes no me pertenecen (si así fuera esto lo incluiría como capítulos finales =^.^=) y todo este relato es con el fin de entretener, sorprenderlos y aumentar la _pequeña_ lista de partidarios del Hr/H y del L/J.

No se olviden de dejarme sus críticas constructivas, comentarios halagadores que a nadie hacen daño (al menos a mí no n_n) en el review. Y si quieren decirme algo más personal pueden enviarme preciosos mensajes a mis amados correos: dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx o a dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Y finalizo este archivo con una bonita parte de uno de los libros de HP (entre este y HP5 aún no me decido cuál me encanta más ^^) ¿Por qué será que les pongo este fragmento? Pues les aseguro que nada tiene que ver con el fict.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_- ........... ¡Si alguien lo descubre se verá en un grave aprieto! Y todavía no ha anochecido: ¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy? ¿Si apareciera ahora?_

_- Pues que pasaría las duras y las maduras para localizar aquí a Harry - dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con parteluz - Vamos Hermione, es Navidad. Harry se merece un descanso._

_Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía muy preocupada._

_- ¿Me vas a delatar? - le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa._

_- Claro que no, pero la verdad.... -_

**_(Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, Págs. 169 - 170)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
